


Defy The Laws

by BlackHokage2



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHokage2/pseuds/BlackHokage2
Summary: When water meets fire, history has shown it doesnt ever mix in the right ways.But when Natsu  asks Juvia to help with a mission......something changed very quicklyPart of a multi-scenario plot Currently exploring Alpha Juvia/Omega NatsuNote: VERY OOC, Also not for minors. This is your warning.I do not own Fairy Tail.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Natsu of all people should know that water and oil don't mix. So when he asked Juvia to join team natsu on a mission to clear out an abandoned oil farm the entire guild subconsciously facepalms at the same damn time.

**“What do you need Juvia for? You're interrupting my time to prepare to see Gray-sama”** said the water woman in a single breath. Lucy just wanted to spend time with Juvia since she was still new to the guild and started to explain **”Because…””Gotta bond with the guild sometime and Mira already added you to the list, now let's go!”** spewed Natsu as he let a few flames before Erza threw a burning hunk of meat to distract him. Erza walked over to give Juvia a go get 'em tiger Pat on the back but launches the poor girl straight into the unsuspecting Natsu. **“Eeep!!”** Juvia was prepared to turn into water to avoid tackling the dragon slayer but didn't account for his strong arms to sweep her off her feet and take the brunt of their momentum.

As Natsu looks down at the water mage in his arms he could have sworn that the dragon inside of his soul said “ _ **This is it chief, this is the one you were meant to….”** _But the voice got cut off as a certain ice mage threw a literal block of ice at Natsu breaking the connection. **“You can put her down now flame brain”** Gray said. Natsu started to let her down but Juvia of all people actually like being in Natsu's arms for some odd reason. One second from being free of the slayers embrace, Juvia panicked and squeezed herself tighter against his chest and uttered a small whine like she was in pain. **“Juvia doesn't feel good for some reason, can Natsu-kun please take Juvia to the infirmary?”** For the second time that day the entire guild stopped and focused on the duo. Seconds passed before Natsu looked down at her and nodded. He carrying the water mage down the halls. From a corner of the guild hall a certain bookworm and iron slayer shot each other looks before jumping into the shadows to “investigate” Juvia and Natsu's reason.


	2. 2A-1 Domina Juvia's Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plot thickens as the worlds expands a bit.   
> See what you can take from this and talk about how you're feeling?

The duo arrived at the infirmary without a hitch. It's almost like someone planned for the alone time to make a move. Natsu set Juvia down on the closest bed and turned to grab her a bit of water and crackers out of the small cabinet nearby. In the single instant, Juvia used a bit of her magic to sneak behind the unsuspecting dragon and begin her conquest.” **So Natsu-kun are you mated to anyone yet?”** Said the water mage, as she slowly traced her fingers along the back of Natsu's neck. Now poor, old Natsu didn't realize what was going on as nobody had ever dared touch him there before but couldn't fight the compelling urge to answer. “ **Well no, I don't think I am.”** was his reply, as Juvia continued to trace his neck. Hearing that just spurred her curiosity even more turning her light touch into a small pinch. The gesture earned her a sudden moan from the slayer. 

Meanwhile in Natsu's Head

“ _ Wait did she just make me of all people moan with just a pinch?”  _

**_“she did chief, it's like she knows how to tame a dragon”_ **

  
Juvia took a moment to let it sink that she knew some things about dragon slayers from her time with Gajeel in Phantom Lord and wasn't afraid to use that knowledge on Natsu. Looking the fire dragon slayer dead in his eyes, she caressed his cheek before whispering “ **Do you even know what type of mating you'll be going through?”** And walked out of the nurse's office leaving Natsu alone in the room with his thoughts and shadows. Now Natsu wasn't always the sharpest tool in the shed but he did know when he was being watched from the shadows. “ **_GAJEEL GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT OR ILL TELL LEVY ABOUT THAT TIME WHE…”_ ** yelled the confused pyro before Gajeel and Levy came out of the shadows. Gajeel, who obviously wanted to hide things, hurried to cover Levy's ears and rushed out a quick explanation in a tone only dragon slayers could hear, “ **Damnit Salamander, you swore you wouldn't bring that up again”. “Well that was before Juvia got me to moan all weird from one touch….. what the hell did you teach her?!?”** was Natsu's heated reply as Levy freed herself from the iron slayers embrace to help. “ **You do realize I can hear both of you even if you cover my ears right?”** states Levy as she playfully beats on Gajeel’s chest “ **I'm part slayer now remember?”** At that moment Natsu's brain overloaded and he fainted onto the closest bed


	3. The Iron Interim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi! Just here to promote a ship and expand the universe lote a bit

**_The Iron Interim_ **

_ Five Minutes later _

Natsu is still passed out on the bed while Gajeel and Levy guard the door to make sure the pyro can rest in peace. “ **Gihihi guess flame brain doesn't know about the mating things yet, some Slayer he's supposed to be”** spouted the iron dragon slayer as he pulled the blunette into a warm embrace “ **Think it'll go as smoothly as it did for us Shrimp?”** Levy just looked him dead in the eyes and shrugged “ **your guess is as good as mine especially since Juvia started the process before Natsu could even find a different mate…. unlike a certain metalhead sneaking into the library after hours without a single warning”** Now Gajeel took a slight blush over his face and squeezed Levy closer as his hands made their way to Levy's supple backside whispering into her ear “ **I'd be damned if I let anyone else claim** **_MY_ ** **shrimp or they'd be going to the next life in a body bag, in this life or any of the next ones you belong to me got it??”** Levy's blush turned cherry blossom red as she leaned into his chest and snaked her slender hands into his jeans to trace his slowly growing erection” **Silly dragon, you belong to me as well remember?** Whispered the bluenette as she turned her hand into a metal vice grip around the dragon’s balls, earning her a cute moan from Gajeel.  **“Don't forget we both have Iron Dragon Slayer AND Script magic now sweetie and I can always remind you which of us is superior with both at once”** spoke Levy in a heated voice as she felt the dragon in Gajeel's jeans grow to it's full length alongside her own dragon “ **Care for a reminder in the shadows? I doubt anyone else would actually be dumb enough to wake up Natsu”.** Sparks literally flew from the duo's lips as they passionately kissed each other and disappeared into the shadows together, Leaving Natsu to rest in solidarity.[AN I'm considering making a side story about those two that could tie into this one BUT It might take longer]

_ Inside Natsu's Head _

**“So now that you finally can concentrate on your heart and mind it's time for a quick explanation of why Juvia made you moan with a single touch Young Natsu”**

_ “Wait a damn minute, who are you and why do you know more about this stuff than I do?? _

**“Obviously your inner dragon trusted with dragon knowledge just for you.Now please pay attention as I can only give you this talk once. Now it appears that Juvia for some odd reason, has decided to claim you as her mate and seeing as you moaned first from her touch she intends to be the alpha in the relationship. There's a slight chance to...**

_ “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE WANTS TO MATE WITH ME?” _

**“Natsu, I love you as I'm also a part of you but I swear on Erza’s cakes if you interrupt me one more time I'm going to let her have her way with...**

_ “Oh damn, I'm sorry all this is new to me but theres no way I'm going to just let her have her way!! I'll just fight her in a magic battle and wing it” _

**_“Fuck it, don't say i never tried to warn you about her. Oh it looks like your waking up now! Good luck with….mating process and...watch out for her…..”_ **


	4. Eye of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One second to breathe before someone strikes first.
> 
> What could possibly go wrong?
> 
> Also added a small ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from hiatus, did yall miss me?

**_CH 3A-4_ **

**_EYE OF THE STORM_ **

Back at the Nurses station

Natsu sat up with a cold chill, which he'd never really experienced since he was a fire mage, obviously shaken by his inner dragons words. “ **This can't be good... I've never faced anything like this but I'm all fired up anyway!!!”** Shouted Natsu as he walked back towards the main hall to confront Juvia in order to get clarity on whatever kind of game she was playing. Little did he know that the water mage had other plans for him that did not include clueing Natsu in. 

Main hall

Juvia was just lounging around the bar having a “talk” with Mira about the mission when she spotted the pinkette walking around outside like he was searching for something or someone. “ **Everything is set up for the new mission now right Mira-San??”** Mira closed the book and beamed  **“Of course! Just be careful with Natsu's fire it can get out of control mhhhmmf... very fast, I'll make sure Erza and the rest get the message that it'll just be you and Natsu on the mission….oooh….alright off you go now!”** “ **Don't worry Juvia has the perfect hose to put out the fires”** replied Juvia as she stalked off to hunt the Fire Dragonslayer. With a slight blush, Mira closed the book and looked down at the source of her blush which was Erza on her knees pleasuring Mira's natural Demon while also polishing her own sword at the same pace. “ **Don't worry my knight I'll be sure to fill you up more tonight but now we need to get the others and get to the fields Juvia plans to tame Natsu tonight and we both know what that means”** spoke the bartender as she unsheathed herself with a loud pop. Erza , missing out on her new favorite drink, cleans herself and started to help Mira close up shop  **“we might have a chance with him as well if Juvia shares….also Mira one more thing” “Yes my knight?”** Erza pulls Mira in closer and passionately kissed her before she pushed her away, maintaining eye contact as she brushed away a dab of leftover drool  **“Because it's a special occasion I'll let it slide this time... but if you take MY special drink away from me one more time I'm going to bend you over the bar and show you how to serve. You understand right?”** Mira walked back to her girlfriend until their chests we're flushed against each other and kindly spoke “ **Ooo we should totally try that if you win our next game night but that can wait until AFTER”**

OUTSIDE THE GUILD Hall

Natsu continued to search for Juvia as she stalked from roof to roof just planning all the things she would do to the slayer

INSIDE JUVIA’S HEAD

_ “Everything is finally getting to work in Juvia's way!! All the things Gajeel taught are going to be used on Natsu-kun and He will be mine!!! _

_ Next step is biting his neck, then strip him, win the spirit showdown then claim that sweet ass….oooh little Juvia is getting hard just thinking about this…. _

Outside the guild hall

Juvia makes her descent into an alley right before Natsu was about to pass and waited in the cut for him. As the pyro walked past the alley she grabbed him by the scarf, pulled him into her arms and covered his eyes “ **It appears you're looking for something….or someone. Would Natsu-kun like some assistance?**


End file.
